


Leo's Birthday

by Kitikat101



Series: My Leokumi fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitikat101/pseuds/Kitikat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi wakes up grumpy after a long and restless night. But that doesn't last long when he realizes just what day it is. It's Leo's birthday, and he's on his way to Hoshido to celebrate! Surely only cuteness can come from this....<br/>...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here we go! Thank you all so much for reading, I really appreciate how supportive everyone who commented on my last fic was. Now, as promised, part 1 of my 2 part Leokumi fic! Feel free to leave me any feedback in the comments, and most importantly, enjoy~!

The sun rose early, light scattering to the sky above off the white walls of Castle Shirasagi. The town below bustled with merchants and peasants, happily preparing for some sort of party.

Takumi, second prince of Hoshido… did NOT want to get out of bed that day. And it was all because of his stupid hair. As soon as he had sat up that morning, he could feel the rats’ nest on his head. He was tossing and turning the night before, his sleep invaded by visions of death and loneliness. More than once he found himself shooting straight up, gasping for air, tears and sweat mixing into a salty sticky mess, wishing with all his heart that he could be with his beloved… But Leo was a prince of Nohr. They couldn't spend every moment together, as much as they both wanted to.

Worried, bustling voices sounded from outside Takumi's locked screen door; servants, maids, even his two retainers, Oboro and Hinata had tried to get him to come out. But he refused every single one of them. Finally, the softest, most gentle voice came.

“What do you want, Sakura?” Takumi groaned. Of course they would send his baby sister. They must have known Takumi had a soft spot for her.

“I'm not here to m-make you get up… B-but…. Can I come in…?” her voice was even softer behind the shoji, but Takumi never had any trouble hearing her for some reason. Reluctantly, he stood and unlatched the door, almost ready for a crowd of people to flush in, but there was only the young woman whose hair was as pink as the cherry blossom for which she was named. “You know what's happening today, d-don't you?”

“Yeah yeah, Corrin is coming back to Hoshido for a while. Yipee.” Takumi tried to sound as utterly uninterested as possible, causing Sakura to let out a suppressed giggle. “What's so funny?”

“Huh? Do you really not kn-know?” Sakura stopped her laughter and looked at him wide-eyed. He responded with a half glare, half “go on” face. “Well, i-it's not just Corrin who's coming to visit… It's the whole Nohrian royal family!” She spread out her arms in an arch as she said this. Takumi didn't quite know how to respond. The whole Nohrian royal family? Coming to Hoshido?

“Whatever for?” Takumi inquired, his interest suddenly piqued at the prospect of getting to see Leo.

“Oh, PLEASE tell me you r-remember what today is!” Sakura looked even more shocked than before.

“I'm tired, Sakura,” Takumi decided she didn't need to know why, “I don't even know what day of the WEEK it is. Just _tell_ me.”

“Today is Prince Leo's birthday…!”

“Wait what.” Takumi turned and speed-walked to his calendar to see, sure enough, June 30th was circled several times. And today was that day. “When are they getting here??” Takumi turned to Sakura and asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

“Teehee! Corrin said they'd arrive around noon!” Sakura clasped her hands together as she said this. “Why do you think everyone has been trying to get you up? They should be here shortly.”

_Oh Gods_ , Takumi thought, _Leo is going to get here and see my hair in this mess. This is a disaster!_ It was almost as if Sakura could read his mind, for she asked him if he would like some help combing his matted mess. He grumpily obliged, and he sat cross-legged on his futon with Sakura on her knees on the floor beside him. She took a brush and gingerly began untangling Takumi's hair, humming while she did so. It was just like when they were young. With Hinoka and Ryoma always busy training, and Azura off by herself, Sakura and Takumi often spent time together as children. One of her favorite things to do was brush and style Takumi's hair, which he didn't mind.

Takumi was suddenly jolted out of relaxation by the sound of squealing and echoing heels on tile.

“SAAAAAAAKUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” a short girl with long blonde pigtails and a black-and-pink dress raced past Takumi's doorway.

“U-um, Elise…!” Sakura called, “I-I'm in here…!”

The clicking of heels paused, resuming quickly once again, and the girl appeared from the other side of the doorway. “Sakura!! We're here!!” She raced in and immediately hugged Takumi's little sister.

“Yeah. We can see that,” he huffed. Shoes. He hated it whenever people forgot to take them off before entering bedrooms.

“Woah!” Elise’s round purple eyes lit up. “Takumi! What happened to your hair?!”

“I _don't_ want to talk about it. And can you try to remember to take your shoes off before you come in here next time? You'll ruin the tatami.” Takumi glared as he said this, turning his head forward to pout. ...Buuuut it didn't last long. Because standing at the doorway, was his one and only: Leo.

“I thought _I_ was the only one you let brush your hair,” he teased, leaning against the door’s rim with arms crossed and a devious smile.

“I mean, to be fair, she did my hair before I ever even knew you, sooooo…” Takumi retorted playfully.

Leo joke-scoffed, removing his footwear before strolling to the side of Takumi's bed opposite Sakura. She stood, said she'd let the two of them have their alone time, grabbed Elise by the hand and led her out. It was left just barely cracked open. The two princes waited in silence for mere seconds, just to be sure their sisters were gone, before Leo got down on his knees, and Takumi met him halfway in a kiss.

At first, his hands were gently on Leo's cheeks, but he soon reached over the other boy's shoulders and pulled him down so that they almost lay one on top of the other. Leo seemingly had absolutely no problem with this, as he positioned his legs on either side of his boyfriend. Leo's lips tasted of berries, the kind only found in the kingdom of Nohr. Takumi felt as though his heart would leap out of his chest now that he was free to kiss Leo as much as he pleased. After a few moments, Leo broke away from his lips, only to begin showering him in smooches on his forehead, cheeks, nose-- pretty much anywhere he could reach! Takumi giggled all the while, the rapid lip presses tickling his skin.

“C-cut it out…!” he pleaded between fits of laughter, “I'm gonna pee myself…!” Finally Leo took a break from his onslaught of kisses, allowing Takumi to squeeze him in the kind of hug people can only have after not seeing each other for a long time. “I love you so much…” he whispered.

“I love you too, Takumi...” Leo murmured, the words nearly caught in his throat from all the emotion that had been exchanged not long prior. “Now, can _I_ brush your hair? We do have a party to attend, you know. Speaking of which...” Leo lowered his eyelids and smiled teasingly down at Takumi, “...Is there anything in particular you would like to wish me today…?”

“Hmmmmmm…. What day is i--” Leo was not amused. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Of course I know when your birthday is!”

“You better,” Leo laughed. He rolled off of Takumi, grabbing a brush. The Hoshidan prince sat up with a stretch and a yawn. “Long night?” he coaxed, beginning his task of brushing.

“Just...bad dreams…” Takumi sighed, barely above a whisper.

“Of…?” he paused a moment before continuing his work.

He hesitated. “There were...a lot… You sure you want to listen?” In a moment Leo's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, his face buried deep in Takumi's not-quite-detangled hair. “O-Okay… Well, the first one was-- it was just the usual, really. My family didn't need me anymore. My kingdom didn't want me anymore. I was… stoned to death... by people on the streets… Random faceless people, but also my siblings… and my allies… Even my own retainers...”

Leo began to whisper words of comfort at the first “anymore”. He planted gentle kisses along his neck and shoulders as he ran the brush through his hair. “Nothing like that will ever happen. Your family loves you. Your people _adore_ you. And your retainers are as loyal as loyal could be.”

Reassured, Takumi continued. “There was another. I was in a forest, and everything seemed all bright and happy. I thought, y’know, maybe the nightmares are over. Maybe it's just one this time. But no. After a while, I noticed it kept getting brighter and brighter. And hotter, too,” his voice began to shake; he clutched his arms to try to comfort himself, “It became so bright that I couldn't open my eyes. If I tried, they'd burn. And my skin, my skin was burning up… burning off…”

Leo gave a gentle hush, adjusting himself to his knees and arching his body around to hug Takumi and kiss the tears away. “It's okay,” his arms protectively covered Takumi's. “You're okay. You're okay because I'm here now. I'm here, and I'll protect you. I'll protect you because I love you.”

“Thank you, but… there's one more…” Leo went back to brushing, but didn't cease his caresses of comfort. “It's about you…” Takumi heard a quick breath being drawn. Yet he urged him to continue. “A group of Hoshidan nobles found out about... _us_ …” Takumi winced, remembering the fact that very few people knew the truth about their relationship. Only the royal families and those who worked in the castles. The general public of Hoshido and Nohr merely thought them as friends, not lovers. “And they didn't like it. In the dream, you were visiting, and we were just out walking around the square. They knocked us out and took us away. When I came to, we were tied up in chairs and on opposite sides of a room. You were still out, and I tried calling to you, but I was gagged. After a while, the attackers finally came in. They...they beat you with batons and their fists until you woke up. Then they threw you to the ground. And kicked you over to me. You looked up at me with these… pained, terrified eyes…” Takumi's voice shook and cracked with the pain of the nightmare. He couldn't stop the tears from clouding his vision. He couldn't meet the real Leo’s worried gaze. “Like you thought _I_ was the one responsible. And I guess in a way I was. I couldn't protect you-- I-I couldn't SAVE you from them!” his voice rose in pitch and intensity, “Even though I was _right_ there, I couldn't do a _THING_!!” he hunched forward, shoulders shaking uncontrollably, hot tears and other fluids streaming down his face.

“...Takumi--”

“They told me to kill you.” The room fell dead quiet. Although he couldn't see it, all emotion, all color had drained from Leo's face. “They brought Sakura in… It was either your life or hers…”

“Oh Gods….”

“Leo…” he rocked back and forth, head in his hands. “I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry….”

“Takumi, please tell me what happened,” he said, resting a hand on his love's shoulder.

“I can't… I am a disgusting excuse for a human being… I don't deserve you…” he wept.

“It was just a dream--”

“BUT WHAT IF IT WASN'T?!? WHAT IF THIS HAPPENED FOR _REAL_?!” Takumi's cries resounded in the otherwise silent room. “You and Sakura would be DEAD, and it would be ALL. MY. _FAULT_!!!”

“Wait… both of us…? I thought you said it was one or the other,” Leo reasoned.

“I couldn't do it. I just couldn't choose between you. They told me I'm just a weak, pathetic prince without any backbone. And they were right. They made me watch as first they took a katana to Sakura's neck...Then yours... When they finally released me, I picked up that sword. The sword bathed in the blood of my dear sister and the man I love. I couldn't kill one of you, _no_. But I had no trouble taking my own life.”

“Look at me.” Takumi didn't move. “For the Gods’ sakes, just LOOK at me!!” Leo begged. Takumi turned. The look of pain on Leo's face stung like an arrow to the heart. Tears streamed from his dark mahogany eyes. Some clung to the lashes. “You are _not_ weak. You are _NOT_ pathetic. You were faced with an impossible choice. I don't blame you for that. _No one_ can blame you for that.” he pulled Takumi's face close into his chest, “I know _I_ wouldn't be able to choose between you and Elise... And no one should ever have to do something like that. You did nothing wrong. You have a big heart.” The sobs continued. “The only thing this dream proves is that you love Sakura and me. And do you know what?”

A muffled “Hm?” between sniffles.

Leo held him tight and whispered in his ear, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaa, that was fun! Mwahahaha you thought there would only be cute. But there was Takupain as well. Because I'm evil. Ahahah. But don't worry! There will be more cute and also some.... *looks back and forth* smexy times..... In the next chapter! As soon as I'm done writing it! Until then, thanks for feedback!


End file.
